


白晝月光

by cstone9876



Series: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅 [2]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 關於超人和金鋼狼相遇的故事。CP：Superwolve無差，又稱田園鋼鐵組。





	

Logan記不得他從X計畫基地逃出時發生的事情。或者說，他待在基地裡的所有時間大腦都是混亂不堪的。他的腦子就像被人丟進了按下開關的調理機，等它最終停下，Logan才第一次能夠不作為一頭發瘋的野獸活著。

他第一個能夠清楚記起的畫面是X學院地下診療室的天花板，身邊叫做Jean的女孩跟他自我介紹，並提醒了他自己的名字。「早安，Logan。你被教授發現倒在學校門口，身上都是血和泥土，差點被以為是迷路的流浪漢。」Jean笑了笑，按著Logan的手臂調整點滴流速，「幸好這裡不缺讀心者。」

「我們見過嗎？」Logan聲音乾啞，手掌緊握成拳，盡全力壓抑體內攻擊的衝動。

Jean看上去有些訝異，隨後無奈地蹙眉：「是的，但我想當時你的腦子不大清楚。這已經是我第二次幫你找回名字了。」

Jean表示這個診療室非常安全，交代他好好休息，教授結束課程後便會過來。而Logan只勉強支撐到紅髮女孩關上門，就伸手把連接在自己身上所有的監測儀器和針頭全數扯掉扔在地上。

一名壯漢裸著身體在校園裡逛大街的行為很快引起了學生的關注，一個溫和的聲音突然在Logan一團糟的腦子裡佔據了一席之地。「轉到十點鐘方向，直走到底右轉，我們得替你找件衣服。」那個聲音說。

Logan在那間辦公室裡獲得了一件棉質上衣，發現那個聲音來自一名稱自己為X教授的男子，另外他也被介紹給名為Scott的少年。儘管對方堅持他是整個學院的救命恩人，Logan對此卻是一點印象也沒有。「你就那樣離開了，我們都以為再也不會見到你。」Scott的臉上戴著奇怪的紅色墨鏡。

 **紅色** 。Logan對這個顏色有點印象，他不確定是血或其他的什麼。

「你是怎麼到這裡的？我是說，很難想像有人能在不搭乘飛行載具的情況從那裡消失，接著又出現在學校門口。」Scott問。

「我不記得了。」Logan煩躁地說。

 

他什麼都不記得了，腦子裡原本完整的圖像被人生生打破，只剩下無可辨認的破片散落在各處，偶爾又在不經意之間闖入他的現實。失憶並不是什麼令人愉悅的感受，那些時有時無的記憶碎片和震耳欲聾的噪音通常在他沉睡時接踵而來。

_陰暗骯髒的水泥建築、失靈的灑水系統、槍聲、尖叫、莫名而來的紅光、鳥瞰的景色、手上的血腥味，還有屍體。胸膛上無一例外開了三個大洞的屍體。_

_他的爪子殺了一些人，身體卻殘存著一種奇怪的感覺，好像世上最銳利的獸爪在攻擊途中碰上了阻礙。有個男人站在那裡，他殺不掉他。他殺不掉的是誰？松林在白雪皚皚之間蓊鬱，碧藍色的蒼穹裡沒有鳥，那他為何抬起了頭？血液沾染在他的手上，乾涸成絳黑的腥臭裡似乎有著更加鮮明的亮紅色。_

Logan吼叫著醒過來，獸爪深深捅進身邊的床墊。

 

夢魘帶來的壓力無比巨大，Logan找不到方法控制那三片夾藏於前臂骨骼間的利刃，只能任由它們一次又一次在深夜裡撕碎自己的床單，伴隨遍布全身的冷汗和喉間沙啞的嘶吼。

他的內心總有一股躁動，被撿拾起來的碎片組合成一種急切感，似乎激動著要告訴他什麼。Logan開始夜不歸宿，教授攔不住他，因為他失眠的現象也影響到了其他學生。Logan借了Scott的機車——如果事前不告知也能稱呼為借——流連在各地的酒吧和打黑拳的賭場。隨著時間過去，Logan的頭疼得十分頻繁，他只能依靠酒精或是和別人大打一架來鎮痛，藉此假裝他的腦子沒有揪成一團試圖告訴他什麼。

 

Logan抵達新一個城市的那晚烏雲遍布，他以為只是湊巧天候不佳，但那兒的酒保告訴他高譚從沒放晴過。Logan在空氣裡嗅到不尋常的味道，像是恐懼和扭曲的喜悅。他原本不想多待，可酒保一聽說他是打黑拳的，急著推薦他到這裡最知名的賭場。「想打架到場子裡去，有錢有名聲，別在街上惹事。」酒保低聲說，「黑暗會找上你。」

看吧，每個人開口閉口都是這種瘋癲話。

Logan叼著雪茄勉強去看了一眼，確實都是實力強勁的拳手。然而第二場比賽結束後，比起新入場的挑戰者，混雜在人群歡呼中的清亮嗓音反而吸引了他的注意。

「Perry，我真的不能……我代不了這個班，整晚我也寫不出相關報導。」

Logan朝著聲音看去，一個戴著笨拙的黑框眼鏡、明顯不屬於地下世界的文靜男人正瑟縮在一旁的牆邊，手裡除了剛掛斷的行動電話之外還攢著筆記本和原子筆。黑髮男人看著手機一臉苦惱，不時被路過的流氓壯漢無禮推撞，整個人幾乎和牆角融為一體。

會被盯上。Logan想，他只消一眼就知道這人來錯地方了，無論是工作所需或是什麼，有些天生屬於光明的人就不該到黑暗中行走。果不其然，第三場比賽才進行到一半，那個角落便傳來了低俗下流的字句。

「大都會小甜心記者來跑新聞嗎？」

記者被兩個拳手圍住，其中一個Logan認出是首場比賽的勝利者。那種時候的男人特別危險，充滿了過度分泌的腎上腺素，精蟲在腦子裡叫囂，基本上是個洞就願意操進去。

「我在工作，你們擋住我了，如果不介意請讓開。」黑髮記者露出被冒犯的神情，可他鏡片下的輪廓長得實在太好看了，還帶著點不食人間煙火的天真正氣，面對眼前的凶神惡煞可說毫無震懾之力。

「別這樣，寶貝，看你的工作進度可是一片空白。」在他左邊的男人用手臂擋住了記者的去路，「在這裡新聞不難寫，張開腿換就有。」

鏡片下藍色的雙眼微瞇，其中的情緒比起慍怒更靠近茫然不解。老天，Logan見狀都在心裡嘆了口氣，圍在他身邊的兩個男人則是大笑起來。「甜心，我這就來教教你……」其中一個直接伸了手去扯記者西裝褲頭，後者臉色沉了下來，不知是否學過防身術一類，掐著對方不乾淨的手腕一扭，慘叫聲立刻響徹天際。

他的同伴表情僵硬，立刻掄起拳頭要往記者臉上猛砸。說時遲那時快，Logan恰好趕到，抬起左手擋住了對方的前臂。「要召妓花錢去。」他發出威嚇的低吼，手一甩，腳一踹，壯碩的拳手立刻騰空飛起撞在人牆上。

解決了人渣，Logan回頭，發現記者楞楞地看著自己，大約是嚇傻了。「還不走。」他無奈喊道。

「可是，」記者推著眼鏡別開視線，又嚥了口唾沫，「我的工作還沒完成。」

上帝啊。Logan忍下一個白眼，抓著記者的手臂往外走。

 

他們一前一後到了重型機車旁邊，Logan突然發現自己手上的力道好像太大了，趕緊鬆開抓住對方的手。然而記者似乎完全沒有察覺，連稍微伸展下筋骨甩甩手也沒有。

「別再到這種地方來。」Logan打量了下，確定他沒有受到任何傷害。男人的五官在路燈下顯得更加深邃俊俏，Logan花了點時間才移開視線，跳上他借來的機車準備揚長而去。

「等等。」記者聽見引擎發動的聲響，大夢初醒般慌張喊道，「呃，我叫Clark。」

「Logan。」

「Logan。」Clark重複了一次，他唸那名字的方式好像特別珍重一樣，「我、我想要感謝你救了我，Logan。」

Logan抬抬眉毛，「真的？你要怎麼『感謝』？」

Clark一下子就傻住了，顯然他完全沒有主意，只是急著想挽留Logan。不死的變種人瞪著那雙藍眼睛，記者舔著唇，支吾半天也說不出完整的句子。最後Logan宣告自己敗下陣來。「你住的地方在哪，我載你一程。」Logan說。

Clark眼睛亮了起來，「我住大都會。」

「什……？三更半夜，你原本一個人要怎麼回大都會？」Logan本以為對方只是天真，現在開始覺得他是不是腦子真有問題。

「喔，我……」Clark眼神又開始閃爍了，「呃，有朋友住在高譚。」

「他會來接你？」

「不，他現在應該……不在家。」Clark看了下錶，露出不好意思的笑容。雖然Logan不知道該對他荒謬的話做出什麼回應，但不得不說，Clark的笑確實非常具有魅力。

「上車。」他嘆了口氣。

Logan急催油門，後座的Clark一聲驚呼後慌亂地抱上他的腰。短暫的猶豫和尷尬過後Clark沒有放手，Logan也沒有抗拒。吹拂過臉頰的夜風微涼，他們彼此沒有交談，卻分享了一整路的體溫。

 

得知Logan今晚尚未找定地點下榻，Clark自然而然地讓他留在自己的公寓過夜。Logan一開始是拒絕的，因為他不想毀掉Clark看起來像是高級品的床墊，但最後他不知為何留下了，或許是因為沒有人能夠拒絕那雙單純的眼睛和點亮世界的笑容。Logan突然有股衝動想要摘下他愚笨厚重的眼鏡，不隔著任何物質直接望進他的雙眼，Logan預感那將會是他此生見到最棒的風景。

臨睡前他們在窗邊小酌了幾杯，Logan不會醉，可他想看看Clark臉頰泛紅是什麼樣子。只可惜Clark酒量似乎不錯，別說喝醉，連微醺的跡象也沒有。

「那男的讓你張開腿，你是真不懂還是假不懂？」Logan想起賭場裡的事情。

「我當然懂。」Clark笑著，就連夜色也被迫從他的臉上退開，「我只是不明白，不明白人……他們為什麼會做這樣的事。」

異樣的感覺閃過Logan思緒。說不定Clark也是個變種人？這樣一來許多不尋常的舉止都可以得到說明。大半夜過去，Logan終究是沒有問出口，畢竟他不想破壞這個難得美好靜謐的夜晚。

就算Clark保證他的床夠大，兩個男人睡也決不會碰到一塊，Logan依舊堅持在沙發上睡。「我信任你，再說沙發也太小了，你會扭傷自己的脖子。」Clark從床上對他喊。

「不。」Logan相當堅持地背過身去。

 

_一開始總是一片黑暗，只有心跳，和永遠不會停歇的機械運轉聲。他被關在籠子裡，某種藥物削弱了他的思考能力、對時間的感覺，把他的腦子絞成一團亂麻，連自己的名字也不記得。沒有名字的人和野獸無異。_

_有那麼一天，籠子無預警地打開了。他見到了曾經折磨他的人們，於是他做了他們教導他的唯一一件事。他殺了那些人，全部的人。他尋找著通往自由的出口，就在門邊，有個溫柔的女孩替他解開了所有的束縛，他的肉體不再疼痛。_

_他以野獸的姿態在雪地上奔跑，有人追了過來，他來不及轉身就被塗有消除變種能力藥劑和動物鎮靜劑的吹箭射中。他掙扎著，卻怎麼樣也沒有力氣。他被按倒在地，本能知道熟悉的劇痛會再度穿透皮膚。_

_他等了數秒，什麼也沒有發生。_

_猛地槍聲和慘叫四起，模糊視線裡，蒼藍色的天空出現了紅色的身影。朗朗白晝，野獸仰起頭卻好似看見了嚮往的月光。披風游離懸空，漂浮於世，如夢似幻。紅色的炙熱射線自他頭上掃過，所有按在身上的壓力全消失了，槍聲不再。有什麼降落在他身旁，輕輕撫慰那些新劃出的傷口，疼痛逼著他伸出爪子向前攻擊，卻無法傷對方半分——_

_「沒事了，你很安全。」_

 

「沒事了，Logan，沒有人會傷害你。你在這裡很安全，Logan。」

Logan猛然清醒過來，又是一身冷汗，而他注意到自己正壓在另一個男人身上，後者緊抱著他，同時撫摸他的背脊安撫。

Clark。今晚的記憶湧進Logan開始運作的腦袋。

該死。Logan想從他身上彈開，卻瞬間注意到讓他幾乎動彈不得的景象。他的爪子伸在外頭，抵在Clark的腹部上，因為體重的關係對他的身體不斷加壓，但Clark的腹部卻連擦傷都沒有。

_他的爪子遇上了阻礙。他殺不掉的人。_

Logan控制著緩緩收回鋼爪，視線聚集在Clark臉上。如Logan所願，他現在沒有戴著那副眼鏡了。稜角分明的臉和夢境重疊。「是你。」他啞聲說。

Clark緩緩鬆開手，直直看著他，臉上帶著淺淡的微笑卻不再傻氣，映著窗外柔和的月光，反倒有種超脫世間的不真實感。「發生了什麼？」Logan向後撤，Clark跟著坐起身來。

「我經過那片森林，你當時很虛弱並且需要幫助，所以我帶你到我的地方養傷。你的大腦嚴重損害，我盡力治療了。你在堡壘裡有時候東奔西闖，鬧得和野獸沒兩樣；有時候又坐在地上，安靜得像快要死了。」Clark轉開床頭的檯燈，「等我一旦確定你能恢復了，我就把你送到X學院去。我想那裡會是一個很好的家，對變種人來說。」

那些破裂散落的碎片正在被收集起來，太陽穴也不再像往常失眠的時刻一樣突突地疼了。Logan曾經以為他不可能拾回平靜，如今卻感到前所未有的放鬆。「你也是？變種人？」

「我……」Clark怔住了，一時間還不知道怎麼開口，「你聽過超人嗎？」

Logan搖搖頭。

「好吧，看來你得培養些除了泡酒吧和打黑拳之外的興趣。」Clark用手指在凌亂的床單上寫了個「S」，「但我得說，就算是出於安撫，能盡全力擁抱一個人真好。」

 

「你知道，當時我問過很多次你叫什麼名字，你從來沒有回答過我。」

「你現在知道了。」

「是啊，很高興認識你，Logan。」

「我也是。」

他們兩個都笑了。Logan躺在Clark身邊的床位，無比安心地闔上雙眼，知道這次他再也不會因為惡夢而意外殺了誰。

 

-FIN-


End file.
